User talk:JosephFrost0304
Hello, JosephFrost0304. Thank you for your to the User:JosephFrost0304 page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 22:52, November 8, 2009 Re: hi Sure, what's up? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :You normally play as these guys, but on Versus you can sometimes play as these guys. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::The only difference between the Survivors are their appearances. I'm sure some are physically stronger or weaker than others, but it doesn't show in the game. I was actually indifferent about zombies until I played Left 4 Dead. I'm still not a huge zombie nerd, but they're alright. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::What kind? There are turn based ones like Final Fantasy and Pokemon. Then there's ones where you just level up like Kingdom Hearts. Then there's just Role Playing where you type something, then someone responds. RPGs are alright, I can't commit to MMOs, but I don't really care for the text based ones where you just respond with actions back and forth. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's text based. Those bore me. Sorry. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::What? You mean the fat zombies? Those are Boomers. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::They're called Boomers cause they explode. Originally, that was all they were going to do, but they were later given a bile ability that if expelled, created a biological reaction with other Infected's pheromones and caused them to swarm around wherever the bile hit, such as a Survivors. In Left 4 Dead 2 the Survivors discover a way to gather the Boomer's bile and use it as a grenade to distract a crowd of Infected, or even use it against the Infected themselves. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Never played L4D? Boo!:D-Bling1907 Re: wii No, only 360 and PC. Also, just edit old posts, you don't need to leave a new message every time. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC)